Simplify the following expression: ${-(7p+6)-2(-1-p)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{7p+6}{)} - 2(-1-p) $ $ {-7p-6} - 2(-1-p) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -7p-6 {-2(}\gray{-1-p}{)} $ $ -7p-6 + {2+2p} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-7p + 2p} {-6 + 2}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-5p} {-6 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-5p} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $-5p-4$